ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice in Wonderland (Canon Tale)
Alice in Wonderland is a classic novel written by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson under the pseudonym Lewis Carroll. It tells the tale of a girl, Alice Lidell, who falls through a rabbit hole into a fantasy world populated by anthropomorphic figures and is best known as a prime example of nonsense literature. At Once Upon a Nightmare, we sought to incorporate this tale into the very history of our site. It was determined that Allutheria would be our Wonderland, populated with incredible figures and arrogant fae while Alice herself would be a human resident of Ga'leah. Alice's travels into Allutheria seemed the perfect agent to bring about the Blight to the land of the Fae, and the colorful cast of characters and monarchs were easily combined with other tales such as Anastasia and Swan Lake. Canon Tale Even before the Blight came to Ga’leah, unknown portals had begun to open between the human kingdoms and the Fae kingdom of Allutheria. One such portal was known only to a few of the magical creatures who called Allutheria home…and a single young woman who stumbled upon it quite by accident. Drawn to the magic and land of wonders through the portal, Alice found herself adventuring there, meeting Faery Queens and a whole host of supernatural creatures the likes of which she had never dreamed of seeing. But as the Walking Starvation spread, Alice sought refuge in Allutheria more and more often…each trip strengthened the portal, broadening it, widening it…until much more than a mere girl or a magical rabbit could venture through. Alice brought the Blight with her to Allutheria. It came as a black nothingness, eating pieces of the Faery kingdom, growing and devouring more every day. The Walking Starvation, too, came infecting many who came in contact with the human girl. The Red Court blames Alice and has sent out emissaries to kill the girl and end the danger she brings to them all…but the White Court believes the child to be innocent and struggles to find her and save her. Because the reach of the Red Court is broad, they have agents in every kingdom in the guise of friends and innocents. If the Red Court wants Alice dead, it is likely that they will succeed. And if they do not, there are a host of other evils wandering the lands more than capable of doing the deed. Characters * Alice - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Bandersnatch - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Cheshire Cat - 'Short one sentence description. * '''Jabberwocky - '''Short one sentence description. * '''Knave of Hearts - '''Short one sentence description. * '''The Caterpillar - '''Short one sentence description. * '''The Door Mouse - '''Short one sentence description. * 'The Mad Hatter - 'Short one sentence description. * 'The March Hare - 'The Knight of Justice is less convinced than his brother of Alice's innocence, but is equally determined to find her and bring her to the Queen. * 'The Red Queen - 'Short one sentence description. * 'The White Queen - 'Short one sentence description. * 'The White Rabbit - 'The Knight of Honor wishes nothing more than to please the Queen, but he also finds himself protective of Alice and hoping to see her safe, wherever that may put her. * 'Queen of Hearts - 'Short one sentence description. * '''Tweedle Dee '- Short one sentence description. * '''Tweedle Dum - Short one sentence description. Plotlines Important events that progress the story of the canon tale. * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * ''Anastasia ''- Anastasia is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Rasputin is the one who stripped the Queen of Hearts of her powers. * ''The Black Cauldron - ''The Horned King is the former Fae of Autumn who worked with the Queen of Hearts, the former Fae of Spring, before the downfall of the Fae. The Horned King is also the one who sent the Blight through Alice's portal to infect Allutheria. * ''Hercules - ''The Amazon Queen is the former Fae of Summer who worked with the Queen of Hearts, the former Fae of Spring, before the downfall of the Fae. Hercules is also the illegitimate son of the King of Hearts and is vehemently hated by the Queen of Hearts. * ''The Last Unicorn - ''Rasputin, now the Red King after usurping the throne, kidnapped the unicorns and even now seeks Amalthea, the last unicorn. Llyr is the Red Queen's son through a sordid affair with the Horned King. * ''Snow Queen - ''Jack Frost is the former Fae of Winter who worked with the Queen of Hearts, the former Fae of Spring. * ''Swan Lake - ''Odette is the daughter of the White Queen and princess of the White Court. Category:Canon Tales Category:Canon Tales of Allutheria